Cages
by stygianfoxtrot
Summary: Luna is a ex-lab experiment and left with being only a small part human. Follow her through the rough times and the bad in this harry potter fanfic


Another day goes by at the institute, experiments in dog crates go in and out and you hold your breath hoping that you are not part of the 1/3 of the experiments that die per day. I am number 142 I don't have a name so I made one up, Luna Ebony Rue. Another thing about me is, well I can't talk. Much to the frustration of the scientists and myself I am a mute . I can only talk through telepathy which people think is kind of weird so they just don't talk. So I get to wallow in silence until I am woken up at 3:47 to do more tests..yay. Deformed and scarred hands grip my legs as I leave for test chamber 7."142" a voice calls making my head snap up to attention but the silver in the room is causing me to much pain to register what he is trying to say until I hear 5 main words "moon , tomorrow , transform , chamber 7 and possible death" the silver in this room could will kill me. The institute had of course long since found mythological creatures actually exist . So naturally I am now a third vampire , a third werewolf , a sixth avian and apparently a sixth witch. Which really doesn't surprise me as I am the head scientists and I quote "favourite experiment toy" aren't I privileged? Well umm.. no. Because of the bit where I stated that I was part werewolf naturally they wanted to find out if silver would kill me. I love you to science. Maybe this is karma for punching that guy to other day ooops..payback can be a bitch. Anyway , they had me in a silver room with another boy my age but Mr. happy go lucky over there got away with just being a werewolf."Uuumm Hi " I said to him through my mind at first he looked shocked but when I pointed at myself and mouthed "mute experiment" He understood. He put his wound covered hand in front of mine and said "Remus Lupin" and I silently told him my name and stated the obvious "we need to get out of here" I told him urgently through my mind but he was oblivious as he was watching me show him the real me . I can also change what I look like so instead of the small 12 year old blonde I showed him the real me wings and all, my black waves falling down to my black feathered wings. Then I brought my eyes to his and he saw every single colour of the colour spectrum threaded together in the form of my eyes . But apparently my appearance wasn't what shocked him ."You're a metamorphous "he stated." "A what?" I mouthed. Instead he ignored my question and asked "are you a witch" then I nodded and he asked how old I was so I replied 11 and smirked a knowing smile and said "can you change the way both of us look" and when I nodded he started to tell me the plan.1 hour later we both left the room as 22 year olds in scientist clothes. I had told Remus that I could control the elements so I set a few things on fire and the alarm blared instructions to the scientists. Remus was appalled when he heard the orders to leave all experiments inside but this helped our plan a lot .We walked down the aisles of dog crates and freed all the children. Then they all ran as fast as they could into the night. I grabbed Remus and flew to his house with his directions. Then, at the doorstep I promptly passed out. From the fatigue of being in a silver lined room for 3 hours. I awoke to a heated family shouting match "but she saved me" Remus whimpered. "I am not having that demon child in my house" His father cried. Remus's mother argued and argued with all the reasons I should stay. I sighed and knowing a losing battle I stepped into the room to have Remus's mother fussing over me and asking questions. Her confused look when I didn't reply changed into an angry one when Remus explained why and how I couldn't talk. Then she started using sign language which I could do easily thanks to my photographic memory we had a small conversation and she looked shocked when I descried my condition. Her husband reluctantly agreed to stay they all allowed me to communicate through my mind so talking became easier and Remus's father agreed I could stay on the condition I used my abilities to hide who I was. I kept my Hair but had to change my eyes to blue with green patches. My wings and scars where kept hidden so I wasn't in danger of Mouldy shorts or whatever his name was finding out who I am. The day Remus and I got our Hogwarts letters I immediately sent a reply saying I couldn't go because of the reasons below:  
1.I have wings  
a werewolf  
a vampire  
4.I can control Elements  
5.I have various other powers unknown  
6.I have no money/family  
an escapee from a science facility where I was being experimented on  
finally I can only talk through telepathy as I am a mute.  
SHOCK HORROR! He said I'm going anyway whether I like it or not but I am going to need "special training" for my powers. Remus and I are going to meet him tomorrow to talk about our transformations and my childhood... joy.  
BOOKS! Was the first thing I saw when I entered Dumbledore's office I ran to his shelves and started pulling them out and reading the blurbs. I jumped and turned in a fighting stance when I heard a chuckle and a cough. "Sorry" I signed to him talking to him in my mind .That was my cover we were going to pretend all the teachers knew how to sign and they would repeat what I said to the rest of the class. His face fell when I turned in a fighting stance it was full of pity and pain and something else. "Dumbledore?" I signed to him. "Yes Luna?"  
"is there a nearby orphanage I don't like being a burden on the lupin's ."He sat in thought for a minute or so and then said "Actually there isn't but I was thinking that you would like to stay at Hogwarts all year round. The shrieking shack is where you will do your transformation but I was thinking, due to your err vampire quality's it would be better if you didn't sleep with other students so I have charmed the shrieking shack so that once you transform you will only be on one room so the rest of the house will be un destroyed , would you like to stay there?" I squealed and hugged him and thought to him "thank you thank you thank you" He chuckled and said "that's alright but I daresay it will be better if you stay with the lupins until then so you could socialise and make new friends on the train perhaps?" "Irk socialising" I thought to the room occupants all of which chuckled merrily. "Luna?" Dumbledore called. I turned and nodded then he said "do you think I could see you without your glamour?"  
I solemnly nodded and signed "only if I may borrow some books if you don't mind "He chuckled and said of course so I turned to face him and took of my glamour. His face was shocked and consorted with anger "did they do this to you?" I nodded meekly as he handed me my money for supplies and said in a calmer voice "the password is sherbet lemons Please come here every Thursday for lessons and whenever you feel like it" I took the money bag, thanked him and picked up some floo powder when I realised I couldn't use it. So I turned to Dumbledore and asked him if he could send me to the Lupin residence. When I had arrived everyone else was ready to go to Diagon alley so Mr and Mrs Lupin port keyed us to the leaky cauldron. After we brought all the essentials I realised I had exactly enough for everything on the list (Including an owl which I named foxtrot)to the last sickle the last thing to get was my wand. I entered ollivanders feeling frightened and when I entered the cosy room and saw the man that could easily be a kind long lost uncle I felt calmed .After what seemed to me like 1000000 wands was apparently 38 tries ,13 smashed windows and 25 uses of repair later, I had found my wand. "For being multiple spieces you need that many types of wood. Yours are: Oak , Pine and ebony its 12 and 1/2 inches rather swishy and will excel in all thanked him and left for the Lupin residence. Then a message appeared in the pouch so I read it to Mrs Lupin in my head.  
"Dear Luna and Mrs Lupin,  
I have tracked Luna's ancestory back to the Nights the most rich and most influential family in the wizarding community. It appears they lost their only child the day Luna was snatched. This makes her in even more danger than before. The pouch will take the amount of money that you telepathically tell it to. I have deposited 100 Galleons onto Mrs And Mr lupins account as I know you would want. Luna, You will have to pose as an orphan so you don't draw much attention as a cousin would I have personally appointed myself your legal guardian as you will be residing at Hogwarts  
from Dumbledore  
After I had read the letter I dragged the lupin family into florish and blotts to get as many book that will fit into my new 8 compartment trunk. I have been reading a book when I found a spell that would make you sing for 10 minuites it even works on mutes! So the next time I saw Dumbledore He taught it to me and he made it so I can sing for 10 minutes (it doesn't make you sing any better he said I would need that spell because we have music this year so I can sing.

On September the 1st we arrived at the train station and I had my first panic attack since the institute as I have severe claustrophobia and trust issues. So much for being inconspicuous I thought as I started hyperventilating before fainting. When I awoke it became apparent that Remus had picked me and my enchanted trunk and brought into an empty compartment."Remus, dog crates ,carriage too small" I manage to show him through my mind his eyes widened in shock and he said "no wonder your claustrophobic". I showed him that I needed a book and chocolate to calm down ,another thing we had in common. I sat reading dwelling in the silence for 5 minutes until 3 boys burst it and I kind of..accidently turned invisible. So due to their inquizible nature ,they got me to spill whilst slowly turning visible. At first they tried to talk to me but Remus explained that I couldn't. So after watching Remus and I have a heated nonverbal shouting match resulting in him having a headache and me crying and the fact I shocked (literally)the one called Sirius black with my magic when he tried to comfort me just made it worse. So I showed them my life story with their permission through their minds which they all thought was very cool but they were shaking with anger when I had finished. "you wait till I get to those bastards!"James exclaimed angrily .Then I reminded him that he was 12 and that I was going to have to leave because if I stayed any longer then I was going to pass out. When I left ,I bumped into the food cart lady and I paid her to give Remus a chocolate bar as he gave me his. I found another empty compartment and put my head between my legs praying that the world would stop spinning. I heard the door open and close and a girl with green eyes and ginger hair entered and asked me if I was alright. I breathed on the glass and wrote: Hi! I'm Luna! I can hear you but I can't talk am I allowed to speak to you through your mind? When she said yes I wrote on a piece of parchment  
To Remus  
Tell this girl everything!  
From Luna  
I then gave it to the girl, who introduced herself as lily and told her which compartment to go to. I hope that she will still be my friend I thought, sucking on my blood pop ,an annoying habit from my genetics. I am proud to say I am the first Vampire/Werewolf to be a vegetarian but I have to leave the room if there is steak. Then the head girl and boy came round, informing people to change. So I hopped inside my trunk and I put on my robes then I left to find Remus. When I found him he was talking to a tearful Lilly who came up and hugged me "to close "my mind screams at her before I began hyperventilating. We were just about to enter the boats when Potter and Black professed their undying love for us. Both were turned down of course .Remus ,Lilly ,Snape and I Sat together in a four seater boat and Snape got rather annoyed with the fact I was very agitated and I couldn't sit still but whilst Lilly and Remus sent sympathising looks Snape snapped and shouted "sit still" At me my eyes widened and I had a flash back of a scientist trying to insert a needle into a 5yr me shouting "sit still" in the same tone Snape used a tear glistened on my cheek when I realised that the whole of first year had seen me being experimented on and pushed into a dog crate. Small curious heads turned my way so I turned invisible searching eyes and confused chatter aimed at where I was and where I had gone. When we climbed out of the boats we wondered over to were McGonagall was ready to talk to us about the houses and what is to be expected. No one but me knew that McGonagall's glasses were charmed by me could see through my powers and her concerned eyes looked to where I was standing and they searched my face with an appraising look I mouthed 2 words "they know" and she nodded in understanding and began to tell the 1st years of my condition instead of them assuming and getting the wrong end of the stick.  
When I slowly turned visible every one stared in shock and a few edged away but Remus , James, Sirius , Lilly, two identical twins who I had seen at the "school" and surprisingly Severus. All Mcgonnagle told them was that I was experimented on and the scientists gave me the ability to turn invisible (which is kind of the truth) and made me an incurable mute so I will be signing for the year. The reason most people edged away was that they didn't know how to react. The cover story for the fact I wasn't going to be in the dormitory was the fact I turn invisible when I sleep and I can turn my clothes to. That way I can lie in bed close the curtains and sneak out. The reason I cant sleep there is the "vampire" part of me might go sleep drinking. But I will be fine in the great hall and the classrooms as long as I take a blood replenishing potion once a day. We trekked slowly to the great hall gasping at the vastness of everything and the ghosts and portraits stopping to say hello. When we arrived the chattering hall stopped and looked up at is with mild interest ,giving us their undivided attention and a raggedy hat on a stool opened its brim to speak:

_Be you short or tall,  
__Large or small;  
__I am the hat  
__That is here to sort you all.  
__I am here to choose the table  
__Where you will be sat,  
__I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!  
__If you are academically able, Hardworking__, wise and smart,  
__Raven claw is where you fit the part.  
__If you are crafty and sly;  
__Always willing to reach for the sky:  
__Slytherin is where your loyalties lie.  
__If you are friendly, loyal and true;  
__Hufflepuff is the place for you.  
__If you are brave  
__And adventure is what you crave:  
__Gryffindor is the home of such a knave.  
__So put me on and meet your fate.  
__Make haste; don't be late.  
__Take care  
__And begin this adventure if you dare…  
**Sorting Hat Songs  
Song by Parsley the lion..THNX**_** :D****  
**After Remus was sorted into the Gryffindor's "Rue ,Luna" was called. My legs turned to jelly as I walked up to and sat on the stool, my sweaty hands clasped the brim and placed it upon my head  
"Why hello there little oculist" The sorting hat said "did you know that it took my 2 minuets to get into that head of yours? Why, I doubt even Rowena could hold me off for that long!" The hat sorted through her memories whilst answering my questions. "Well you certainly sound like a Raven claw but you also hold quality's of all the other houses hmmm.. where to put you. Brave, Intelligent , Cunning and loyal my my. By this time it had been about 10 minuets and the whole hall began whispering. The hat came across some more recent memories and realised that I would break without Remus. The particular memory was one where he was comforting me as I broke down in sobs on his shoulder. "well then" The hat chuckled "we certainly kept them waiting...better be GRFFINDOR" The hat said, shouting the last word to the hall. Polite applause came from the table I would spend the next 7 years in. After the last name was called (Rose Zamboni) a note appeared in front of me along with the rest of the food. It read:  
Dear Luna  
We are aware that you are amongst the 19 vegetarian's that reside on Hogwarts and have placed various Quorn and vegetable dishes around which all have an identifiable green V plaque. Also, your daily blood replenishing potion will reside in whatever pudding you read from your menu (yours is modified so you can order telepathically. Dumbledore asked us to inform you to meet him in his office along with mister Lupin after dinner.  
From Ditty (Head House elf)  
P.S As you now reside at Hogwarts you, along with the teachers now have a house elf bound to you. Yours is called Bliss and Dumbledore would like to add that you cannot return her. She will assist and serve you till you die. She will beacon to any telepathic call.

I looked around and saw a salad with Quorn pieces, vegetable lasagne and pie. I used my enhanced senses to see who the other vegetarians are. Only 5 (including me) were in Gryffindor. I smiled as I saw one other was Lilly. One potion filled pudding later, Remus and I left for Dumbledore office. I was really bored so one the way there I used the singing spell (nonverbally) which Remus was amazed by and started to sing... "We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever a wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz is one because Because, because, because, because, because  
Because of the wonderful things he does We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz .We got about 15 people (muggle born) absent mindedly singing along :D. When we arrived Dumbledore was chuckling merrily and told us that the walls speak. "To the shack!" He said casting a disillusion charm on us. After the eggy feeling had gone I picked up the suitcase with (help from Remus)and left the decoy one in the girls dormitory's and shut the curtains like I was sleeping. I cast a sticking charm on the curtains and dumbledor seemed impressed I could do a third year spell. I called bliss telepathically and she took us to the shack. I looked around, it was HUGE. There was 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, a healing and potion room , dining room , living room and the basement which remus and I will be transforming in. I also had an attic but my elf's bliss and rye (the healing elf) are going to sleep there. My whole house was decorated in a shabby chic vintage style. Had a walk-in book room! It also had a double bed with vintage patchwork duvet, a white vanity dresser, a wardrobe filled with clothes I will LOVE (no dresses/skirts, lots of skinny jeans and tank tops) and a white wardrobe. Mrs Lupin had obviously helped Dumbledore decorate. The rest of the house was in a similar fashion. I think im in love I signed to Dumbledore whilst hugging him he chuckled and popped away with Remus through the floo leaving my schedule Tomorrow I will have:  
Breakfast  
History of Magic with the Ravenclaws  
Charms with the Hufflepuffs  
Lunch  
DDA with the Slythirins  
Then Potions with the slythirins.  
That sounds like fun I hope I get paired with Severus , he seemed nice. With that thought I went to bed. With my messed up DNA I only need to sleep for 5 hours and it was about 10:00 when I fell asleep so I awoke at 3:00 and Bliss took me to my dormitory. Then I started "Hairy Snout, Human Heat" Then read till 7:00 when I helped Lilly wake the rest of our dorm mates. I was still wearing my satin green pyjamas courtesy of Dumbledore. I picked up my uniform and got dressed in our bathroom. Then I set to taming my midnight hair. I looked into the mirror and saw that my eyes were still a royal blue with emerald green patches and my wavy stygian hair went to my waist. My grey uniform looked dull against my Gryffindor red and gold tie. I left the bathroom to find a short line of 4 very tired girls, glaring at Lily for their wake up call. I gathered my books for the day and filled my satchel .Then I walked to the common room and saw James , Sirius , Remus and a boy called Frank playing exploding snap, my sensitive ears screamed when it exploded and I saw Remus wince. I used a non verbal spell to make the words "lets go to the great hall" Appear above me. When they all agreed and started to pack away I saw Remus eyeing me playing with the candles impatiently with his brows furrowed.


End file.
